Conventionally, endoscopes, catheters, wire guides, and the like are constituted using a flexible tube obtained by forming a tube-shaped sheath film around a metal or resin coil core, or a communication line protection tube whose inner peripheral wall surface portion is a hard resin layer with ring-shaped grooves or a spiral groove formed therein, and whose outer peripheral wall surface portion is a soft resin layer that is softer than the inner peripheral wall surface portion (e.g., see JP 2001-124250A and JP 2004-215494A, which are respectively referred to as Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 below).
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 4, a conventional general wire harness 101 used in two-wheeled vehicles includes an electrical wire 103 inserted through an electrical wire protection tube 102 obtained by molding an elastomer into a tube shape, for example. In particular, in the handle swing portion of a two-wheeled vehicle, the wire harness 101 is arranged along a bent path, and the ability of the handle to rotate relative to the frame is maintained
However, with the above-described wire harness 101, there is a problem in that if the wire harness 101 is bent 180 degrees during an operation for rotating the handle of the two-wheeled vehicle or the like, the electrical wire protection tube 102 itself becomes folded in half, and there is concern that the electrical wire 103 will become broken.
The present design was achieved in order to solve the above-described issue, and an object thereof is to provide an electrical wire protection tube and a wire harness that can prevent breakage of an electrical wire arranged in a handle swing portion of a two-wheeled vehicle or the like.